Divided Sky Series
This is a series of books written by Mistysun revolving around a Skyclan apprentice Darkpaw. This series takes place many years in the future, in Skyclan. Books: Set One: *Book 1: Nothing left - Skyclan's population is growing bigger and bigger. Having a ruthless, evil leader doesn't improve the conditions of the clan either. Apprentice Darkpaw finds herself stuck in the middle of it all, with a huge responsibitly on her sholders. (Finished) *Book 2: The Call of Darkness - Darkpaw is given the biggest task ever. And when the rebels come, Darkpaw is faced with the hardest desicion of her life. (Not finished) *Book 3: Falling By Myself - (Not started) Specials: Somewhere Over The Rainbow A songfic from The Wizard of Oz about how Darkpaw wishes everything would be alright. Pictures: Nothing left.jpg|A logo I made for Nothing Left|link=Nothing left Darkpaw.JPG|I drew this of Darkpaw! Hollypaw.JPG|I drew this of Hollypaw! Fans: Um, me???!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC): (S) - Love it! SkyClan rules! (Um...not this one, but you know what I mean!) ;) Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 19:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Fan for LIFE!! You rock Mistysun! [[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 02:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) HECK YAH! Sign me up!! TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 10:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Polls: There are currently three polls on Nothing left's talk page, and one poll on The Call of Darkness's talk page. I also have a User Blog:Mistysun/Need your opinion! with a few polls on it. Remember to vote on them all! Here's the poll for the series: What special page/story should the series have next? Another songfic A character page A extra info page A mini story feauturing a charrie Other! (Say below or on talk page) Poll Results: Frostberry is winning the 'Who's ur fav charrie?' poll on Nothing left's talk page! In a wekk-and-a-half, I will announce the final results of this poll. The winning charrie will have a bigger spotlight in the series! Soon enough you will find out who actually was the cat in the prolouge of The Call of Darkness! Other: News: * I am very saorry that I haven't edited TCoD for a while. I've been very busy with school and other things, and I keep on losing internet connection. I promise that I'll continue writing it soon. Also, you may have noticed that I just got rid of the Thanks To category. I have decided that it wasn't nessicary. * I kind of stopped The Call of Darkness for a while, but now I've started writing it again. :) * Just started...I think chapter six of The Call of Darkness. I also really need votes on the above poll! * Will make a characters page soon. Just started chap. 4 of The Call of Darkness *Nothing left is done! Suggestions for the Series: If you have any suggestions about the series or the books, feel free o tell me them! I'd love to hear what you think should happen! You can tell me your suggestions on the seires talk page, NL's talk page, TCoD's talk page, and my talk page! Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics